


Puzzle Pieces

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: 'Cause That's Vale's Address, 221B Baker Street, Case Fic, F/M, Reader-Insert, Thank You for That Genevieve Cogman!!!, legit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: When you stop by a certain detective's flat for help with a case, you find yourself in the midst of curious events... And a possible romance.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down on April 3 and just started pounding out this Vale/Reader...  
> I need some serious help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stop by 221b Baker Street with a case for Vale.

It started like any other case. But the ending proved otherwise.

That's not to say that it was a truly peculiar case; it was just another day in the life of Peregrine Vale. What was truly significant about this case was the fact that Vale somehow learned to  _love_.

* * *

Vale had been in the sitting room with both Irene and Kai when the knock came at the door. He was engrossed in studying whatever it was that was underneath his microscope, gazing down on it with intense scrutiny. His companions sat on the couch, reading a worn copy of  _War and Peace_ together.

The knock came out of the blue, causing Irene and Kai to jump a little. Vale hardly moved, not even bothering to look up from his microscope.

"Come on in, Singh."

The door opened and Inspector Singh stepped into the room, nodding in the direction of Vale's friends before addressing the detective himself.

"Vale," he began, "I believe that I have a new case for you."

"Do you, now?"

Still no sign of Vale looking up from his microscope.

"Indeed. I have the client waiting outside, if you are willing to take up the case."

"Go and get him, then."

"I highly doubt that your client would appreciate being referred to as a  _man_ , Vale."

Vale frowned slightly, finally looking up from his microscope. "Bring  _her_ up, then."

Singh nodded, going back out through the door to retrieve the mysterious client.

Irene set the book down, looking over at Vale. "Should Kai and I get going?"

Vale shook his head. "No, of course not. I know how much you enjoy getting to help me on cases; I suppose it's only best if you two sit in on this so that you can help me later if needed."

Kai's expression went from grim to giddy in less than five seconds, and Irene had to laugh. It was mildly entertaining to see the young dragon get excited, especially over the prospect of getting to assist Vale in some case or other. Kai practically  _lived_ on getting to help his friends, especially Vale.

They sat in silence for a moment or two, Kai's arm wrapped around Irene, who leaned her head onto his shoulder, and Vale beginning to pace the room until the door opened yet again, revealing Singh and a woman.

The woman was looked to be somewhere in her mid-twenties, and she was fairly petite-- especially compared to everyone else in the room, who were all  _at least_ five foot four-- but still... She managed to exude a certain confidence despite her short size.

She had [Hair Color] hair wrapped in a tight bun, and she wore a modest dress made of soft-looking [Favorite Color] material. Her [Eye Color] eyes darted back and forth, seeming to be taking everything in at once.

Irene had to hold back a laugh; this woman seemed to be very Vale-like in personality.  _Perhaps the two of them could hit it off_ , she thought to herself,  _wouldn't that be interesting?_

Even Kai seemed to notice this fact, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Irene.

Vale hardly paid the woman any attention, though. He simply gestured for her to take a seat in the extra chair that sat in front of the fireplace. She did so, hardly bothering to pay attention to Kai and Irene.

"Mr. Vale, I presume?"

Vale nodded, leaning over to shake her hand. "Indeed. And you are?"

"[Your Last Name]. [First Name] [Last Name]."

"How can I be of assistance?" Vale asked, already sounding slightly bored.

"What other ways could you possibly be of assistance to me?" she asked, smirking, "I have a case for you, of course."


End file.
